


you put a fever inside me

by intimatopia



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gaslighting, M/M, Mind Games, Objectification, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatopia/pseuds/intimatopia
Summary: Lio is broken. Kray makes sure he's irreparable.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	you put a fever inside me

**Author's Note:**

> this is....VERY self-indulgent. what can i say. title is from haunting by halsey, which is very appropriate for this fic
> 
> additional cws: drowning, a lot of character being convinced that what's happening is completely okay and that they love it which i don't know how to tag for. the abuse tag is for all the kinds. all of them.
> 
> read over by mac <3

Lio was good. Or he thought he had been, once, back when adjectives like good and bad could meaningfully apply to him. Back when he’d been a real person and not— _this._ A thing. Maybe it was better like this.

He wasn’t really allowed to move out of the cell. It didn’t matter whether he did, anyway, the cuffs that kept his hands captive when Kray wasn’t home meant that he couldn’t do much even if he stepped out. He didn’t remember why they were important but he knew they were, and Kray had asked him not to try and take them off. Lio always listened to Kray. He didn’t think about why that was—he didn’t need to know. He didn’t need to know anything.

But he was hungry today, and it was making him bad. Kray had been too busy last night to feed him dinner, to do anything but let him out of the cell so he could warm Kray’s cock under the desk while he worked. And this morning Lio had woken up with Kray’s dick all the way inside him, and by the time Kray was setting him down on the bed in his cell with hot come still drying inside his cunt it had been far too late for breakfast. Good pets didn’t ask for more than they were given, and Lio _was_ a good pet, so he didn’t try the door on his cell.

_“I might not be back until later tonight,” Kray said absently. He was petting Lio’s hair, and Lio hated him a little. “You’ll be good while I’m gone, won’t you?”_

_“You’re always gone,” Lio whined._

_Kray dug his nails into Lio’s forearm, where the bruises the needles left behind made his skin thin and sensitive. “Quiet, pet,” he said harshly._

_Lio refused to give in. “You used to call me your boy,” he sulked._

_“Don’t talk back to me,” Kray snapped, a warning. “You’re too broken to be a real boy, anyway.”_

_There was nothing Lio could say to that, nothing to make Kray understand how deeply those words cut into him. So he kept quiet, let Kray snap the cuffs over his wrists and toss him into his cell like a used-up doll._

He was getting increasingly antsy, though. He’d been good _enough_ lately, and he hated when Kray stopped looking at him. Kray was the only person who ever really _looked_ at Lio—everyone else’s eyes slid right off of him, and Lio didn’t understand why. All he knew was that he slipped even further away from himself when Kray stopped paying attention to him and Kray was so _fickle_ with his attention when Lio was really, truly trying to be good. He didn’t want to be good anymore, he wanted to be _looked_ at—and rather more immediately, he wanted breakfast.

The cell door opened easily. Lio padded into the kitchen, wincing as his bruised body made accidental contact with the sharp corners that defined Kray’s house.

There was still half a smoothie on the counter, with a straw stuck inside like Kray intended to come back to it. He wouldn’t miss it, though, so Lio finished it in quick greedy sucks. He was glad for the straw—it made drinking with a bruised mouth easier, and he didn’t have to use his hands.

It would be harder to do anything more complicated than the simplest assembly-only sandwich. Having his wrists bound together made it feel more like he had one hand with ten fingers than anything. He ate in quick bites, left the dishes in the sink to go wander around the house.

He rarely saw most of it, anyway. The bedroom, office, and his own cell were the only places he really had access to, and he didn’t like taking showers or baths without Kray around to help him—

_to hold his head underwater, to whisper that he was nothing without fire and even less with water in his lungs, choking on every breath and begging to be let up only to have his words swallowed up by the bubbles, a heavy hot hand on the back of his neck and fingers prying his mouth open until he didn’t remember his name or the name of the man behind him, didn’t remember any colors except grey and black and swirling green, screaming through water_

—with the shackles; it was hard to wash his own hair when he couldn’t really use his hands. Kray was nice about his hair, sometimes. Other times he liked to pull on it, which was just another way of showing he liked it. That was alright.

Kray’s living room had shelves of books, most of them about biology or engineering. Lio knew how to read, but when he picked up one of the books and flipped through the letters blurred and tilted oddly. He frowned and set it down again, and wandered into the bedroom. When Kray had fucked him that morning the sunshine from the window had painted perfect even lines on the bed. Now it was late afternoon and the light was more diffuse and Lio was sleepy so he crawled under the sheets which still smelled like Kray, burying his face in the pillow.

He didn’t sleep well at night, whether or not Kray was there to hold him. He always woke up screaming and crying, or if he was lucky with Kray’s fingers in his mouth and his cock in Lio’s cunt. 

Sometimes he thought that was what the dreams were about, too; Kray touching him, fondling his breasts or playing with his nipples and wrapping a hand around his neck. But when he woke up Kray was there, concerned and reassuring and kind even when all Lio could do was cling to him and apologize for ever mistrusting him, for even dreaming that he’d do something that’d hurt Lio.

_“I don’t hurt you,” Kray whispered. Lio whimpered, long and distressed. The remnants of the dream clung to his skin and made him sick. He didn’t want to be touched. “I’ve never hurt you, have I?”_

_“Never,” Lio mumbled. Because he hadn’t. He loved Lio even when Lio was bad and foolish. He loved Lio, even when Lio hated him. This was no way to repay love._

_“Then let me touch you,” Kray said softly. “It’ll help. You just have to let me help.”_

_“Anything you want,” Lio pleaded. “Take me.”_

_Kray fucked him hard, too hard, biting livid marks into his breasts so that blood dripped down his stomach. It hurt. But if there was any other kind of love to be had, Lio had long since stopped believing in it. And he felt alright, afterwards, sobbing wetly into Kray’s chest while his large fingers played with Lio’s bruised, aching cunt. It hurt so much._

Sleep came in fitful bursts. He couldn’t relax on his back and being on his side made him afraid someone would creep up on him. It was an irrational fear, as Kray would have told him, though Lio was prone to those. When he finally managed something like sleep, he dreamed he was being touched by hands whose owners he couldn’t see, hands that fed him even as they violated him. He woke with a gasp, skin slick with sweat and nipples hard, his cunt throbbing and empty.

He wished Kray was here. Kray would have fucked him, or kissed him until the emptiness faded to the back of his mind, or hit him for daring to be so greedy, which was what Lio truly deserved anyway.

Lio closed his eyes again. His head hurt too much for anything else, though he knew he should return to his cell or at least clean up the evidence of his wandering. He just couldn’t be bothered right now.

Besides, hadn’t that been the point? Forcing Kray to look at him again, even if it hurt.

But that was a secret between Lio and himself. 

“Someone’s been out and about,” Kray rumbled above him. Lio opened his eyes slowly, lazily, aware of danger and uncaring. Kray was the best predator there was and Lio _always_ wanted to be shredded open and left to rot.

“I was hungry,” he said casually. Swallowed back his nerves and held up his wrists. “Take it off.”

The cuffs were locked to Kray’s fingerprints, and came off easily when he touched them. “You’re such an annoyance,” he said softly. Almost fond. “I thought I’d broken it out of you.”

Lio preened. “Clearly not.”

“I should snap your neck,” Kray murmured. He was looking down at Lio, and his blue eyes were so cold that Lio had no doubt he meant it. Lio shivered, staring back even as Kray wrapped a hand around his neck, thumb pressed under Lio’s jaw to forcibly tilt his head back.

“Break it out of me again,” Lio whispered.

“Not now,” Kray said. “I’ve had a long day.” The hand around Lio’s neck loosened, and he dropped his head back with a disappointed sigh. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” Lio answered, sitting upright and leaning forward to nuzzle into Kray’s shoulder.

He went easily when he was manhandled to his knees, new bruises layering over all the old ones. His body ached constantly. But he kept his jaw slack and his body loose, letting Kray fuck his throat as deeply as he liked. There was no point resisting.

Except there was, he remembered suddenly, and pulled back to dart a glance up at Kray. He looked more irritable than anything. “Keep playing with me and I’ll slap you,” he snarled.

Lio pulled all the way off, mouth sore. “You wouldn’t,” he said hoarsely, knowing full well that Kray would.

The hit sent him sprawling, colliding with the hardwood floor and scraping his shoulder. He couldn’t get back up in time before Kray was standing over him, dragging him back to his feet by his hair with a grip so harsh Lio’s eyes watered. The next punch landed on his stomach.

Pain spun his head, no breath left to cry out with and certainly none with which to defend himself. He didn’t bother; the only thing he could do against rage like that was weather it.

Sparks were still dancing over Kray’s body by the time Lio dared open his eyes again, electric blue and red. He looked half-angry still and half almost regretful. Lio looked away, even as Kray reached down again to lift him.

The sparks melted into Lio’s body, healing the worst of the injuries. Every pain faded to a dull background throb, just like the rest. He pressed his face into Kray’s chest, mumbling, “Feel better?”

Kray pressed a kiss to his hair. Lio was too tired to flinch. “I’m sorry,” he said.

 _Are you?_ Lio thought. He hoped Kray wasn’t. That would just make everything worse, somehow.

After all, _this_ was what Lio had been made for—to take Kray’s pain and anger, to bury it inside himself and eat him alive so Kray could save their people. That’s what Kray had told him, and Lio believed him.

But none of that made it hurt less. 

“I’ll give you whatever you want tonight,” Kray said, as he lowered Lio into the bathtub. Lio knew what was coming, and didn’t care.

“I want to be your boy,” he replied anyway.

“Done,” Kray promised.

This time the hand that forced him under the surface was almost gentle.

Kray pinned him to the bed almost as soon as they were out. Lio’s throat was sore from screaming. “You’re disgusting,” he said, and now he sounded angry and Lio was too tired not to be afraid. “Manipulating me into giving you what you want. You’re _dead,_ bitch.”

The words sounded odd coming from Kray—he so rarely swore at Lio, even at his angriest. Lio had stepped over a line. He shrank back, but there was nowhere to go.

“I think I’ll break you now,” Kray continued. “It’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

“Just wanted you to look at me,” Lio protested weakly.

“Filthy, worthless slut,” Kray sneered. “I’ll look at you, alright.”

“Please,” Lio whined, and didn’t know what he was asking for.

He screamed as Kray pressed his cock inside, too hard and fast to even hurt. Lio just felt numb and wrecked, sensation vanishing into the cracks between his mind and body. But he was aware enough to know and love the way his cunt stretched for Kray’s large cock, to know that his stomach was full with the thick heat of it. Pain rocked through Lio with every thrust, and he let it, gone enough to enjoy even this. It wasn’t good, but it was his. _All_ of it was his.

Especially the pain. He wrapped his aching arms around Kray’s neck, drawing him closer.

“One day I’ll kill you,” Kray murmured. “I’ll find a way to end you so that you’ll never come back again. And when I kill you I’ll do it slow, until you beg me to end it.”

“If you want me to beg,” Lio managed to gasp. “Just ask.”

Kray didn’t ask. He only fucked harder, until Lio was crying and couldn’t stop no matter how much Kray snarled at him. He was still crying when Kray came inside him, pulsing him full of hot come. Still crying when Kray pulled out.

“You’re bleeding,” Kray noted absently, dragging a finger through Lio’s violently throbbing hole. He flinched and whimpered, struggling without hope. “Was I too rough?”

Lio didn’t know how to answer that. _Yes._ “You’re always too nice to me,” he confessed.

“Nicer than something like you deserves,” Kray said. “But I’d never treat anyone else like this.”

Warmth flickered inside Lio, desperation or hope or something sweeter and more lost. “Just me?”

“Just you,” Kray agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pareidole) come say hi. i've never published fic for this ship before so comments are very welcome!


End file.
